Cooked Bacon
by Plunger
Summary: Draco lusts after Snape. When a fellow student also seems interested in the Professor, Draco devises a plan that will expose her and also get rid of his enemy, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
A/N: First of all, don't be fooled by the title. I had trouble coming up with one, and the title does fit in with the story for the most part. Second, I am warning you right now, this fanfiction will get very sexual. If you dislike male/male pairing then you shouldn't read this. Also, my friend Cheesy (EvilCheesyLepricornofDoom) and I were kind of writing our stories together, but not, if you know what I mean. So some things may be a bit similar to her story that is in my story. Her story actually is the thing that inspired me to write one like this. So, I think that is all I need to say right now. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Hogwarts Express rumbled swiftly down the track toward another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the booths on board were packed with first years and returning students; the atmosphere buzzed with nervous tension, remembrance, and excitement of what was to come with the new school year. Outside the sun could be seen heading toward the horizon, casting small shadows that yearned to stretch across the long red metal frame of the train. Steam billowing out of the smoke stack rose to meet the clouds that reflected the changing colors of the sky. Now was the time for the trolleys carrying wizarding treats to make another appearance. Students pulled piles of currency out of their pockets, just asking for their teeth to rot, and the witch steering the cart making sure that the process got moved along.  
  
Rapping slightly on one of the cabin doors, the trolley witch called out, "Any sweets?"  
  
The door opened abruptly and somewhat violently, revealing a lone boy occupying the booth. His bleached blonde hair stood strikingly out against the black outer robe covering his torso and spilling toward the floor. Beneath several locks, ice blue eyes could be seen carrying a weary yet mysterious gaze. The boy was tall for a student, and the witch judged him to be an upperclassman. The shadows from the slowly fading light played across his unearthly handsome features. It was only a couple moments later that the woman realized she had been staring at him in silence, her mouth slightly agape.  
  
"Uh, would you like anything to eat?" she asked again quickly, trying to recover from her mesmerized look.  
  
Instead of answering, the boy reached into his pocket, extracting several coins. Dropping them slowly into her outstretched palm, he said, "Bertie Bots Every Flavor Bean."  
  
Despite the deep resonation, he seemed to have a naturally beautiful tone to his voice. The trolley witch knew it held a sort of lingering power that could trap just about anybody. A certain edge in his voice hinted of danger and aggression. Nothing else could give away that much emotion as the unspoken truths did.  
  
Realizing she had been staring again, the woman clamped her hand around the gold and handed the student his box of flavored beans. She looked down at the money in her hand, realizing he had given her more than enough.  
  
"Is that all you want? One box?" she asked, a tinge of nervousness on the edge of her voice. This child was a peculiar one and she didn't want to find out what would happen should he get angry.  
  
"Yes. One is all I need. Keep the change."  
  
Without another word, the young wizard shut the booth door, leaving the woman somewhat stunned in the trains aisle. One more moment of silence and then the trolley witch navigated the cart once again, taking all the noise it made along for the ride. The young man was still fresh in her mind as she continued her work. She would find out that it would be nearly impossible to forget that comely face and those cold, mysterious eyes.  
  
He listened to the trolley make its way to another booth and the witch ask her usual question that the students had heard at least hundreds of times before. Draco Malfoy leaned back against the overstuffed backrest, safe within the confines of the room from the wandering woman, at least for now. He popped open the box of multi-flavored beans he held in his hands, his hands resting in his lap. Placing one in his mouth, Draco turned his head to look out the window to his left. The sky was getting darker, the day was dwindling, but the students on the train showed no signs off ceasing their conversations. The leftover cherry flavor on his taste buds was diminishing, so he popped another bean into his mouth. Earwax.  
  
Draco didn't mind the silence before the storm. In fact, it was somewhat soothing, and it gave him time to think. Relations with Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have faded over the years. Now loneliness seemed like a distinct and common emotion; it meant nothing to him. Still being able to strike fear in the hearts of others and being able to manipulate almost anyone he wanted was what really thrilled this Slytherin. Having a sense of power and control made him feel comfortable, safe. Draco would do anything to keep it. Anyone would. He had just been a lucky one to be born to the correct family with the correct and rare traits.  
  
The sun was now sinking slowly behind the horizon outside, the lights it created playing across every inch of surface on the earth it could reach. A ray of sunlight shone through the train window and fell across his pale, placid face. He extracted another piece of candy from its box. This distinct green bean tasted nothing less then grass. Draco chewed it slowly, only stopping to swallow the remains. He was glad to be going back to Hogwarts, to escape the man who had the nerve to call himself his father. The only thing Lucius Malfoy thought about his son was creating a mini clone of him. Draco was different, though; he didn't want to be like his father. He recalled a certain memory from the year before that his father would greatly disapprove of if he ever found out. But he wouldn't. This memory was what drove Draco back to Hogwarts the most. His father not knowing about it made it all the more irresistible.  
  
Draco listened to the steady drone of the trains wheels, although the incident was still fresh in his mind. He smirked slightly, popping another bean into his mouth. The sun had sunk completely behind the horizon now, casting dark shadows out of their hiding places to wreak havoc on the world. The train became engulfed in darkness every now and then as it trekked along toward an eventful year at its set destination, though the passengers on board were unaware of what was to come.  
  
~*~  
  
The Great Hall was alive with the trains unfinished conversations and new ones that had come with meeting familiar faces not seen on the transportation system. The ceiling above was enchanted with the cloudless night sky, but none of the students paid much attention to it. In their opinions the spectacle was only breathtaking during the first year of their school career. Now it seemed to have lost all of its appeal. The long wooden house tables were seas of green, red, blue, and yellow house patches. The colored banners representing the four houses were strategically placed around their corresponding house table. Golden plates, trays, and goblets littered the tabletops. All were empty. Some of the students felt the weight of hunger overcoming their stomachs. As the large double doors separating the Great Hall from the halls opened, they were the first to cease talking.  
  
Severus Snape sat at the head of the Great Hall with all the other Professors. He watched Minerva McGonagall lead the new first years into the Great Hall and toward the head table. He was thankful for the silence that was carried with them as they piled into the large room. It wasn't even the first day of classes and already he had a bit of a headache. He could only dread what was to come with the rest of the week. First years always seemed to annoy him. In fact, one year seemed to stand out in his mind the most; it was years ago and the famous Harry Potter had decided to grace Hogwarts with his presence. Instantly, Snape had been reminded of James, and instantly he disliked the boy. He was overjoyed to find that a certain Slytherin student had come to detest the Potter boy just as much, if not more. Memories of an event the previous year flooded into the Professors mind. Before they had time to organize into something greater, Snape shook them from his head. He needed to pay attention to the ceremony at hand.  
  
Minerva was already calling kids up to be sorted into the four different houses. Severus had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had missed Albus Dumbledore's, the headmaster of Hogwarts, beginning speech. He watched a first year boy step away from the wooden stool and move happily toward the Gryffindor table, where cheers were emanating loudly. He then saw Minerva glance down at her parchment for the next name on the list.  
  
"Lofter, Violet," she called to the crowd.  
  
Snape watched a small girl toward the middle of the group making her way to the front. She walked slowly to the stool and took a seat. She seemed nervous as McGonagall placed the old, ratty sorting hat atop her short sandy blonde hair. Being nervous or scared was normal for first years. After all, they were entering their first wizarding school. Since the 'boy who lived' attended this school, there might be extra tension added to those feelings because of all the attacks.  
  
"Slytherin!" the sorting hat called out to the occupants in the Great Hall, only seconds after resting on Violet's head.  
  
The hat was lifted into the air, and the young girl walked happily to her table to the sound of her peers cheering. Snape thought it appropriate to applaud the student who just got accepted into the house he was head of. He clapped lightly while looking at all the faces seated at the Slytherin table. These students were his, his responsibility. Snape froze in mid- clap. His eyes grew wide as he stared back at his watcher. Two icy blue eyes had caught his brown ones and refused to let them go. The pale hands continued to slowly clap even though the mind of the person they belonged to was somewhere else entirely. It was Draco Malfoy. Snape couldn't breath, though his heart raced. A suggestive smirk played at the boys lips, and the memories Snape had fought so hard to forget finally broke through his mental shield.  
  
*It was suddenly Summer. Everyone was expected to be outside on a day like today. But Snape was inside, in a broom closet. He wasn't alone. Those same icy blue eyes stared back at him. They slowly disappeared as Draco lowered himself toward Snape's abdomen. Something exploded inside of him as he felt the boy's mouth engulf him. Minutes of silent, unknown feelings. How had this even started? Everything seemed to exist in this moment alone. All recollection of previous events or conversations were forgotten. Draco resurfaced, grinning. Snape was breathing hard and his heart was racing. They just stared at each other for a couple seconds, then Draco slowly filled the gap between their mouths. Snape closed his eyes tightly as a weight ascended onto his lips. He felt a wet tongue gently push past his closed lips and massage his own tongue. How had things gotten so out of hand? *  
  
Severus snapped back to the present. His hands were still motionless in the air as if he were about to clap them together. Slowly he lowered them, noticing that the Great Hall was now entirely quiet. He watched the last first year step up to the stool and take a seat. He prayed that no one had noticed his mental leave of absence that ended only seconds earlier.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the black hat chimed out.  
  
Applause broke out across the room, the Hufflepuffs cheering the loudest. Snape was still too shaken up to clap. He probably wouldn't have clapped if he felt better, anyway. He just wanted this day to end. A good nights rest was all he needed. Then he would start fresh the next morning. Everything would get better.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up and instantly the entire hall became silent. It was tradition for the headmaster to speak in front of the whole school before dinner was served on the first night. Severus just hoped he would hurry up. Maybe eating would help clear his mind.  
  
"I would like to welcome all returning students back to Hogwarts for what I hope will be another splendid year," he began in his raspy voice. There was a great cheer from the hall. Dumbledore waited until it was quiet again before he continued. "I would also like to welcome all first years. I hope this year will leave a good impression for the following to come." Another cheer arose. This time the headmaster motioned to the students to cease the noise. "Now, let the feast begin." With a wave of his old hand, the empty trays and goblets instantly filled with piles of the most delicious looking food and the most thirst quenching drinks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
After the feast prefects led the students to their house common rooms. On the way, the enchanted paintings along the walls greeted the witches and wizards. First years gasped in disbelief and pointed at the moving 2D people concealed within the frame. Continuing the trek to the houses, the first years also had to drop their mouths open in awe when they finally came upon the moving staircases. Stone steps shifted above their heads. The prefects warned the students to not get caught on one when it changed.  
  
Soon the Slytherins broke away from the rest of the group and headed down to the dungeons. The corridors were dimly lit, small torches aligned along the brick walls were the only source of light. Dark moss could barely be seen attached to the stone, adding to the castles ancient allure. The floor was bare stone, as well, so their footsteps echoed slightly down the hallway. The dark basement felt like home to the upperclassmen. In time, it would to those new students, too. It was like a haven for some. A place to escape the hardships the family might be going through. Too bad it only lasted the winter.  
  
The Slytherin prefect stopped in front of what looked like an ordinary stonewall. Some of the first years looked to each other, in confusion, as if asking for an answer. None could provide one. All eyes then turned to the older boy standing in front of the group.  
  
"Dragon scales," he said, pronouncing each syllable distinctly.  
  
When at first nothing happened, some first years started to think that maybe this student wasn't all right in the head. After all, he had just talked to a stonewall. Then, with a loud, sort of scraping noise, the wall slid to one side, revealing a sort of open doorway. The students slowly piled through the door frame and into the room beyond, those new students still in slight surprise from the movement of what was thought to be ordinary stone. Everyone looked around the large room they now stood in. It was the Slytherin common room, a comfortable setting that most students would spend much time in.  
  
The common room was spacious with couches, tables, and even a fireplace. Around the hearth, which was down about two steps from the common room entrance, was a long dark couch facing a smaller couch. A small wooden table was set in between them, a little decoration applied to the middle of it. Parallel to the fireplace, and a couple feet from the side of the couches, was a longer, bigger table. It was the same dark wood that had been used on the coffee table separating the couches. On top of the table was a small antique-looking lamp. The white glass shade contrasted greatly with its surroundings. A little ways behind the larger couch were a couple steps leading up to a door running in a line from the larger table. A railing was set up on the raised platform containing the door. Beyond the larger table near the couches was a tall oak bookcase against the wall. Three large comfy chairs faced it. Other then the bookshelf and chairs were a few strategically placed worktables. Students could sit at these tables and complete their homework. There was also another door parallel to the fireplace, but located at the far wall. There were also a few steps leading into this section of the common room from the stonewall entrance. The Slytherin common room was usually dimly lit so there were other lamps around the place.  
  
"You will find the boys dorms over there," the prefect explained, pointing toward the door on the slightly raised platform across from the entrance, "And the girls dorms are over there." He pointed at the other door on the other side of the room from the fireplace.  
  
The student went on to explain some common house rules. He talked about the different locations of the different classes and some of the different teachers. Then, when he finished, most of the students went into their appropriate dorm for the night. Some stayed in the common room to talk for a little while longer. The crowds thinned out, as the minutes passed on to hours. Slowly the common room became completely empty except for one Slytherin. The boy stared intently into the dying flame of the fire. Light, emanating from the smoldering embers, danced across his pale face. Thoughts raced through his mind, and a smirk would have played at his lips if he hadn't been so serious.  
  
The stone slab entry slid back. Draco's hard, content features turned soft, and he jerked his gaze to the now open stone entrance. Quiet chuckles reached his ears, and two familiar people came into view. The fire, being the only source of light, cast shadows that hid Draco from their view for a moment. When they noticed his presence, their smiles slowly faded and their bouts of laughter stopped. A heavy silence filled the room. Neither of the two intruding boys dared to speak. It was all up to Draco to make the first move and break the awkwardness.  
  
"Crabbe. Goyle," he started, only interest and evenness in his voice. "Where have you been?"  
  
The two boys looked to each other in silence. Did they dare tell him where they had just been?  
  
"Um, n-no where," Crabbe stuttered out quietly.  
  
Draco's gaze was unwavering. The room filled with silence once again. Anticipation hung in the air, like that before a judge gives a sentence to the defendant. Waiting for the consequence of their answer was unbearable. If there was one thing Crabbe and Goyle had learned all these years it was to never underestimate Draco Malfoy. As the years had passed he had become more and more dangerous, but in a subtle sort of way. Very rarely did he ever get extremely angry, yet those were the times to watch out. That had been part of the reason they had lost touch with him over time. He had gotten to a point in his life where he was feared by many, and he was able to control others with this power.  
  
"You're lying," Draco replied finally, his voice steady and calm. There was a hint of danger at the edge of the tone.  
  
A small sweat broke out across Crabbe's and Goyle's forehead. Their eyes widened slightly. Draco smirked. This was the effect he liked. He knew he had caught them now. All he had to do next was to make them confess to what he already knew they did.  
  
"I know what you two were doing." Fear shot through the two friends. "Though not exactly," Draco added lightly. "Why won't you two just come out and admit it?"  
  
Goyle shot a glance at Crabbe. How could this old acquaintance of theirs know what had gone on between them? Then he got to thinking, a rare quality he almost never used. What if he was pretending to know what had happened? What if he was just trying to make them admit it so that he found out? A small smile formed on Goyle's lips as he looked back to Draco. It was as if his facial expression was saying I know what you're doing, and now you can't fool me. However, he did not expect the other boy to smirk back at him.  
  
"You think I'm lying," Draco replied as if reading his mind.  
  
The smile slowly faded from the boys face. His theory was wrong? But how?  
  
"I assure you I am not," he continued, turning suddenly very serious. "Let me just ask you one question. How long has this lust been apparent?"  
  
At that moment, Crabbe and Goyle both knew they had been caught. They turned pale and looked quickly to one another, their eyes locking. Spurs of images of what had just gone on between them passed in front of their now glazed-over eyes. A secluded area. A jumble of clothes and entangled limbs. Gasps for air. The feel of cold stone beneath flabby backs. They had gone back to this moment and left their physical forms in the dormitories. They had been so careful when sneaking away from the group. The spot chosen had been one rarely seen by the human eye. How could their fellow Slytherin have found out about their secret? It didn't seem possible.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, catching Crabbe and Goyle's attention. The silent barrier was going to be broken down. The 'problem' was going to be confronted.  
  
"I realize you want to keep this a secret," he began in a professional tone. "I am wiling to do that. However, I would ask for you assistance should a need arise." He paused, turning back to the dying embers. "I have a feeling this school year shall be very interesting."  
  
A/N: Sorry if that description of the Slytherin common room was boring and difficult to follow. That is also how I picture it, not what Rowling has written. If anything is the same then it is purely coincidence, except for the entrance to the common room. Also my friend, CheesyLepricorn, wanted me to write a chapter like this. So I did it. It may play some more significant role in the rest of the story, but I don't know. We'll see. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
The morning came all too soon. Students reluctantly opened their tired eyes to let in the morning light. It was the first day of classes. No one was in a big hurry. Everyone got dressed and accomplished their restroom routine. Breakfast was being served before classes, so that students and teachers alike would be ready for what would be a long and tiring day. As people headed to the Great Hall, they still continued to rub sleep out of their eyes. The steps they took were slow and heavy. Rays of sunlight shining through windows lit up the halls and rooms. Despite the laziness hanging in the air, the Great Hall became bustling with conversation. Schedules were being shared and food was disappearing from plates.  
  
Soon students trudged to their first class of the day. First years could be seen rushing so they wouldn't be late. Others took all the time they wanted. Seats were filling up in the rooms, and by the last bell there were no empty seats that shouldn't have been empty. Then, lessons started. Some students tried to fight off their sleepiness, while others listened intently. They couldn't help thinking that they would rather be anywhere else.  
  
Later on in the day it seemed like everyone was finally awake. Just in time, too. One of Snape's potions class was about to begin. The bell rang, but the upperclassmen didn't cease talking. The professor wasn't even in the classroom yet. He liked to make his usual abrupt entrance. The class that day consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Familiar faces could be seen around the room: Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the famous Harry Potter. It was like going back in time a couple years to when they had first entered this classroom.  
  
The door flew open, banging against the stonewall. Severus Snape walked quickly into the classroom and to his desk at the front of the room. Everyone became instantly quiet. Their eyes shifted to the front of the room, waiting for their lesson to begin. Draco shifted in his seat in the back, smirking. Snape needed to keep his attention on the lesson plan and remain focused. If he didn't, the presence of this mere boy could bring the memories flooding back, and who would know how he would react in front of his students?  
  
Snape opened his mouth to begin, but the door flew open again. Everyone looked over at the student who had just entered. Her hair was jet black, except for the roots, which revealed her true red color. Her plaid skirt, which was part of her school uniform, was hiked above her knees. She wore a Slytherin rove, and her eyes seemed to match the green color in the patch. Slowly she walked toward an empty seat near the back of the room.  
  
"Nice of you to grace us with your presence," Severus said to her slowly.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I'm late," she replied, taking her seat.  
  
She seemed vaguely familiar to Snape. He couldn't place her, though. Being in his own house he would've thought it would have been easier to fit her physical features to a name. He couldn't, though. All Snape knew was that he had to figure out who she was.  
  
"Anyway, as I was going to say before being interrupted, we are going to dive right in since none of you are new. We will be making a remember-me- not potion today. Does anyone know what a remember-me-not potion does?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape wasn't surprised. Everyone else leaned lazily on their arm or looked at the front of the room.  
  
"Anyone?" he offered, ignoring the bushy haired girl.  
  
Some Slytherins snickered. This girl annoyed him some. She was a know- it-all. Nothing was more important to her then school. Not only that, she made his students look bad. He looked around again and saw another hand rise slowly up.  
  
Jumping at the chance he said, "Yes?"  
  
The girl who had just walked in late answered, "The remember-me-not potion makes the drinker forget a certain person for 48 hours. The person to be forgotten is chosen by an article of that person, such as a piece of hair or eyelash, that is then mixed into the potion itself. It is especially handy for those wizards who want to do something chaotic and not have it traced back to them right away." She smirked.  
  
Now he remembered. This was Morgan Hamilton. She had been a very quiet girl in the past with extraordinary red hair. He had almost questioned why she had been placed in Slytherin when she possessed all the qualities a Ravenclaw would have. Then he overheard her talking with someone. When she opened her mouth she could be just as cocky and undermining as anyone. She had always had a sort of bad side in her, but he never imagined she would actually act on it. It seemed she had gotten some inspiration over the summer to do so, though. She had replaced her glasses with contacts and had dyed her hair. Her once baggy shirts were now taught across her chest, and her skirt was pulled up. The only question left on Snape's mind was what had triggered this change?  
  
"Correct. Five points for Slytherin."  
  
The class began to concoct the potion with their partner, the student sitting next to them. The small black cauldrons sitting in front of the students became filled with all different kinds of things. The color of the substance soon began to change and the different odors that were given off wafted through the room. Near to the end of the class period every student was finished with the potion and pouring a small amount into separate vials to give to Snape for inspection. Others were talking, which he allowed.  
  
A massive eruption of giggles caught Snape's attention. He turned his head toward the sound, but his gaze of the students committing the fits of hysteria was blocked by a slim female body. Not letting his eyes linger, he looked up into the students face. A smirk on cherry red lips met his gaze.  
  
"Can I help you?" Severus asked somewhat wearily.  
  
"Yes, professor. The vial," Morgan answered, her voice soft and a bit seductive.  
  
She held a small glass vial inches from her torso. Snape slowly reached out and clasped his fingers around it. She seemed to hesitate slightly before letting go, making sure to brush her finger barely against his. He watched his student make her way back to her seat among the smiling girls. She had really changed over the summer. Had he imagined it or did her voice hold a sort of seduction in it? And that tiny finger brush....Was she sending him signals of some kind? No, it was absurd. Not that absurd, though. After all, Draco....  
  
Draco watched as Snape filed the small potion sample away with the others. He didn't even notice his male student staring at him. What could be on his mind that made him dead to the rest of the world? Perhaps a visit after class was in order. Draco smirked; anticipation coursed through his veins. Severus would have to forget about the distraction then. He would make sure of that. Nothing would get in his way, at least not now. It was too close to the end of class. What should he say? What would be his professor's reaction? Did he remember last year, in the broom closet? Draco would find out soon.  
  
The bell rang, and the students in Snape's potions class piled quickly out of the room, all except one. 


End file.
